


Mischief in the Wood

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: The Sum of Everything (MCU Avengers Short Fics) [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Beltane, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcy Lewis-centric, Darcyland (Marvel), F/M, M/M, Neo-Paganism, Pagan Festivals, Paganism, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Super Soldier Sandwich, Threesome - F/M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Vampire Bucky Barnes, Vampire Sex, Vampire Steve Rogers, Vampires, Witch Darcy Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: There’s a rustle in the brush. Turning, she catches a glimpse of a blue shirt, pale hair. Steve. She knows if he hadn’t wanted her to see him, she wouldn’t have.





	Mischief in the Wood

**Author's Note:**

> I received a prompt with two options - Witch!Darcy and Beltane or maybe Vampire Steve and Bucky. So I said: why not both? Originally prompted, written and posted at my Tumblr. 
> 
> I'm not putting this as part of Bell, Book and Candle as those all take place (or can take place) in the same universe/timeline. This is an alt.

* * *

 

It’s late when Darcy glances at the text message on her phone, breaks away from the fire and tipsy revelry of the small Beltane gathering. Only Oona, their host and the woman who owns the acres of woods stretching out before them, notices. She gives Darcy a wink over the flames.  
  
The woods are dark, the thick canopy blocking out the star and moonlight, obscuring the light from the bonfire, the idle chatter. Darcy follows the path, breathes in the scent of pine, wood smoke, clear water. Closing her eyes for a moment, she reaches out and feels the hum of the trees beneath her skin, hears the call of night birds and crickets.  
  
There’s a rustle in the brush. Turning, she catches a glimpse of a blue shirt, pale hair. Steve. She knows if he hadn’t wanted her to see him, she wouldn’t have.  
  
Another rustle. Closer this time, off to her other side. A thrill of fear shoots through her, the safe kind, the kind you feel perched in a car at the top of a rollercoaster, just before your stomach falls to your feet.

The trees near her shiver and she darts, but not before feeling cool fingertips brush her arm, hot breath on the back of her neck.

She runs. The sliver of moon lighting her path, she feels the openings in the trees and the brush more than sees them, feels Steve behind her, dogging her footsteps, cutting off her path here, herding her in a different direction there.  
  
It feels like they run for hours, but she knows the woods aren’t that big. It can only be a handful of minutes.

She wonders, for a moment, where Bucky is.

Which is when she spots him melting out of the night in front of her, dark hair and pale skin and eyes gleaming red.

She veers sharply to the left but she has too much speed and he’s too close and he snags her hand, tugs lightly and lets her momentum carry her into him. He has the grace to loosen his limbs, soften with the impact and it feels much less like running headlong into a brick wall this time.

“Got you, doll,” he breathes against her neck, delicate fangs scraping along her skin, tongue following, making her shiver.

“Thought you said something about needing to work off some energy,” Darcy breathes.  
  
“Nah, that was all Stevie, needing a good hunt,” he says, and she feels Steve behind them, pressing close, hands gathering her hair to place a kiss at the nape of her neck. “Me?” Bucky grins, licks her again. “I just wanted the spoils.”

“And now that you have them, what do you plan to do?”

“Oh, a little taste,” Bucky says, “and then…”

“We’ve been reading up on Beltane,” Steve murmurs, hands sliding under her shirt. Fingers, cool as marble, run up the curve of her belly to hold her breasts, “and I think we might have a handle on what to do to celebrate.”


End file.
